The way life falls
by twilight loser
Summary: Everything was so wrong all the time but every time Ric and Mattie lips touched it did not matter one bit and it was the same for jack and Martha One word: love but was this the way life intended for them to go?
1. He was meant to love her?

**Story Title: The way life falls **

**Type of story: **Long fic

**Main Characters: **Martha, Jack, Cassie, Ric, Viv, Mattie, Sally, Alf, Sam and Michael.  
**Rating: **Rated T/Adult/R (SC) (V) (L) (A)  
**Genre: **Mixture  
**Does story include spoilers: **yes

**Any warnings: **(V) Violence (SC) Sexual Content (L) Language (A) Adult Themes  
**Summary: Every thing was so wrong all the time, but every time Ric and Mattie lips touched it did not matter one bit and it was the same for Jack and Martha. One word: ****t did not matter one bit and it was the same for Jack and Martha. One word:Love but ****Love but was this really the way life intended for them to go?**

Ripped up paper with there names on, sitting on the beach slowly getting washed out to sea, dreams of there relationship washing out too. This moment was too hard to bare she just broke down with the sea wetting her freshly done hair and the remands of her beautiful pink dress. To understand her story you need to know this one.

His lips slowly brushed on to her lips, how something that felt so right could be wrong in so many ways. The moment of weakness would cost him in so many ways. In this moment he lost everything he loved, the one he loved. The only truly one he loved.

Little it he know she was watching and that moment he lips touch this other women a single tear fell down and wet her cheek. She walked up to him and her, fasted she walked kicking the sand up and it bouncing on her knees and falling back down gracefully.

"You love me right Ric?"

she shouted at the top of her voice.

Mattie did not care if the whole world knew she trusted him and in that spilt second it was gone all gone like water down the sink. After that she ran, where? She did not know, she just knew that she could not watch them for one moment longer.

He was meant to love her right?

Next:-meet Jack, Martha, Sam and Michael-sorry it is short next one will be longer please reveiw good and bad


	2. The wrong thing

**A/N:-This is for ****xxlovin-laffertyxx**** thank you for your review :).**

"Alright sexy?"

"Get lost Aden"

"Mattie are you ok?" Aden grabbed Mattie's arm.

"Have you been crying?" Aden seemed to be acting nicer than normal.

"Mattie look at me are you ok!"

He pulled her towards him, gently wiping under Mattie eyes. She lightly rubbed her eyes; they were all red from where she was crying.

"Do you want to get a coffee?" Aden quietly whispered.

"Mm…ok yer."

They slowly walked to the diner, Mattie unsurely smiled at Aden.

As they entered the diner, Mattie notice Belle and Drew sitting in the corner booth. Belle blinked twice was Mattie really with Aden?

Mattie turned to Aden and smiled.

"You go and sit over there and I'll order the coffees."

Aden said pointing to the table at the far left with two seats.

Mattie made her way over smiling at Belle on the way.

"Two flat white please." Aden said to Colleen.

"Are you with Ma..."

Aden turned "Thanks Colleen."

He made his way to Mattie and sat down.

"So why were you crying?"

Aden said quietly.

A single tear fell down Mattie's eye, she quickly turn away from Aden's eyes.

"Did Dably mess up again?"

"His name is Ric!"

"Alright!! Did Ric mess up again?"

Mattie sighed quietly as Collen brought the coffee's over to them.

"Ooooo Miss Hunter how are you today Leah told us about Ric and that lady Viv is it?"  
"Thanks Colleen!"

"Wait I haven't finish!"

"Yes you have Colleen."

"Mattie do you want to have the coffees on the beach?"

"Sure." Mattie said any thing the get away from Colleen.

They both stood and walked off.

"Bye Colleen."

Aden shouted as they walk out, Colleen's mouth was wide open, Aden smirked at her.

As the left the diner Mattie saw Ric sitting on the outside the diner eating his lunch. Mattie turned she didn't want to see him but it was too late Ric all ready saw them.

"Mattie!"

Ric shouted to try and get her attention, Mattie turn as a response to her name but when she saw it was Ric she turned back and carried on walking down to the beach with Aden. Ric thrown some money on the table and ran after her.

"Mattie please can we talk?"  
"No Ric I think we did all the talking earlier."

"But Mattie please."

Ric gently grabbed Mattie's arm.

"You heard the lady!"

Aden butted in and Mattie pulled her arm away from Ric's hand.

"And what is it to you…"

Ric shouted, they all stood still Mattie could feel tears trying to escape from her eyes.

"Huh…ADEN ANSWER ME!!!"

"Come on Aden, come back to mine before Ric hits you that's his thing"

Mattie looked at Ric; he saw all the hurt and pain in her eyes as the tears slowly fell down her face.

"Mattie."

Ric shouted but it was too late her and Aden were all ready heading towards Mattie's house.

Ric sighed slowly and walked the other way along by the sea. Mattie turned back and saw him she did love him so much but he hurt her.

At Mattie's house Aden entered first then Mattie after a quick glance around Mattie saw no one was home.

"Aden."  
Aden turn around and was looking at Mattie.

"Yes?"

Mattie just kissed him, she knew it was wrong but she was so hurt and it seem to block the pain. Mattie broke the kiss but Aden kissed her back it was a passionate kiss seemed to last for ever Mattie thought, then Aden broke from her lips.

"What was that for?"  
Aden whispered in her ear, but Mattie didn't reply she just raised one finger and gently placed it on Aden's lips and grabbed his hand and slowly but surely he followed Mattie to her room.

**Next:-Sorry next will be meeting Martha, jack and Sam :P And more Aden, Mattie and Ric triangle.**


	3. You

**A/N:-Sorry I have not updated in a while but my great Nan passed away last week and I need to be with my family. Ok so in this part meet Martha and jack and Sam I am not going to add Michael in, I think it is better without him.**

**This first part is Jack's views.**

I slowly opened my eyes; they were all sore and painful. As I opened them I saw a figurer resting her head on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked again.

"Martha...Martha?"

"Jack! You're awake"

I feel comfort just hearing her voice she looked so beautiful, she stood and walked closer I saw she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

"You're not wearing your wedding ring."

I whispered confusedly.

"No…"

Martha said quietly.

"Did you lose it?"

Before she could answer more voices were all around me.

"Martha??"

I said as the doctors were checking everything around me.

"I am still here Jack"

I follow the sound of the voice and in the right corner there she was I gently smiled, she smiled back.

**An hour later…**

It was now nearly twelve at night Jack had been given the all clear by the doctors, Martha and Jack had been talking all about there wedding and all their friends. Martha was just about to tell Jack that they were getting divorced and he was with Sam about to get married.

"Jack I got some thing to tell you…"

Martha said slowly.

"Jack! Jack on my god Jack your awake!!"

It was Sam, she was kissing Jack and Martha had to look away it was too much pain to watch. After that Sam turned to Martha, Jack's eyes slowly looked at Martha.

"Martha thank you so much for being here."

"O it is really ok Sam."

Martha said still looking away from Jacks eyes.

"Well I guess now you're here Sam I should go."

"Only if you sure Martha, because you can stay a little longer and I'll buy you coffee to say thanks."  
"Maybe another time I am tried so I may just go home."

"Ok bye then."

Sam said still looking at Jack.

"Ok then bye."

Just as Martha was about to walk out of the door Jack shouted to her

"Martha! Will you come back tomorrow?"  
"Yer sure jack."

Martha could feel tears slowly rising in her eyes.

"Bye"

Martha quickly shouted and ran.

"Martha Martha you're got to wait for some one to walk with you."

"I'll be ok Thanks Rachel."

"But Marth…"

It was too late Martha had gone; Rachel went around the desk and picked up the phone.

Martha was standing out side the hospital waiting and waiting for someone to come and walk her to her car.

About 10 minutes later Martha rubbed her eyes, looked all around no one was about how bad can it be just walking to my car? Martha thought. Slowly she stepped out and began walking to her car.

Heavy breathing…

She started walking faster

And

Faster

Heavy breathing…

Slowly Martha turned a dirty hand was place violently on her mouth, it was so powerful that Martha could hardly breath or scream.

Martha tried and tried to brake free but he was just too strong for her, slowly she could feel her feet pulling along the road and being pulled in to the bush.

"O my god? Are you sure?"

"Yes Rachel I am sorry but someone sure tell Jack."

"I'll do it."

Rachel slowly walked to Jacks room.

"Sam could you leave us for a minute."

"Sure i'll just be out side Jack."

"Ok Rachel what wrong?"

"Jack I am sorry but…"

**Next time:-What as happened to Martha? What will Jack do? Sam? Next chapter will be on the 2****nd**** of January. **


End file.
